Window assemblies may be attached to openings formed in the sheet metal of a vehicle using fasteners and separate adhesive systems that are attached to the vehicle in a manufacturing facility. Such bonding systems require the use of a separate attachment operation for the adhesive leading to a more complex assembly in a manufacturing facility.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved window assembly including an integrated bonding system that is easier to install in a vehicle. There is also a need in the art for a window assembly that that can be installed with a reduced number of operations.